


Foam

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: Just a glass of water. All he needed was a glass of water and he'd go back to sleep for sure. That's what Jonghyun told himself as he carefully treaded the darkness. If he happened to find a cookie along the way, I mean, it would be a waste not to eat it too, but his goal was a glass of water. Totally.





	Foam

Just a glass of water. All he needed was a glass of water and he'd go back to sleep for sure. That's what Jonghyun told himself as he carefully treaded the darkness. If he happened to find a cookie along the way, I mean, it would be a waste not to eat it too, but his goal was a glass of water. Totally.

 

Before he could continue lying to himself, though, he had to get to the kitchen, preferably without waking Kibum up. Which proved a herculean task every single time, since he had to navigate their apartment in the dark.

 

The only lamp that would not instantly wake Kibum up would be the small bulb under the cupboards. Any other lights would filter through into their bedroom, and most likely stir him from his slumber. So darkness was the way to go.

 

And you see, it's not that Jonghyun is terribly uncoordinated. He considers himself quite sure-footed, thank you very much. The furniture just seems to be magnetized to his toes. Every. Single. Goddamn. Time.

 

It's why there's always band-aids and numbing cream in Kibum's nightstand. Not tonight, though. Jonghyun made a vow that his boyfriend would sleep uninterrupted tonight. He just had to get to the kitchen.

 

Just a little more. He could see the bright green numbers on the microwave control panel from where he stood, roughly in the centre of their living room. He would have made it, too.

 

If it wasn't for that cursed chair.

 

Always with that chair. It didn't fit completely under the dining table, making it jut out at a weird angle, and putting its legs right into Jonghyun's path. And so, he promptly banged his left foot into one of them. He desperately grasped the back of the chair to stop it from scraping against the floor, managing to prevent the sound it would've made. And then he braced for the pain, after the rush of adrenaline subsided.

 

But it never came.

 

Jonghyun's foot had seemingly bounced back unharmed.

 

"What the..." He whispered, quickly looking down for a second before realizing the room was still pitch black around him. Kneeling by the chair's legs and moving his hands down to feel them, he discovered that the last few inches of every leg were covered in soft, spongy foam. He felt around for the rest of the furniture, and found out that all the surfaces that had at least once come in contact with his foot during one of his nightly adventures were protected with the same substance. Jonghyun's confusion dissipated as he understood what that meant.

 

\-----

 

Late as all get-out would be Kibum's guess as to what time it was when he stirred awake, after turning around to snuggle into Jonghyun and being met with a cold pillow. He blearily lifted his head to see if there was any sign of light outside, in case he'd just drastically overslept. The total darkness told him that Jonghyun was probably just on a cookie run. He was just about to let his head fall back onto the pillow when he heard an odd sound coming from the next room. Kibum's brow furrowed. That is until the sound came again and he recognized it as Jonghyun. Specifically, Jonghyun's sniffle.

 

"Jjongie?" Kibum threw the covers off of himself, hurrying to get out of bed and rushing to the living room. The sounds were indeed the very familiar sniffs of a crying Jonghyun, and now Kibum could hear the tiny sobs that accompanied them, as he patted the wall looking for the light switch, worry tugging at his heart.

 

"Jonghyun are you okay--" finally he clicked the switch on, filling the room with light and finding Jonghyun on the ground, obviously trying to stifle his crying. He was holding onto the chair's legs for dear life as he turned to face Kibum with a tear-stained face. "Oh my god, Jonghyun what happened, are you hurt?!" He asked, hurrying to kneel in front of him to hold his face and see if he had any signs of injuries.

 

"Bummie..." He called out before more tears came running down his face, and instantly threw his arms in Kibum's direction as a hiccup wracked his body. "Bummie, you're so nice, and beautiful, and so kind to me, and- and- I don't know how I was so lucky to find you!" He spoke fast, overcome with emotion and holding onto Kibum for dear life. His words were incredibly flattering, but they contrasted his distraught appearance, and Kibum wasn't sure exactly what to do but hold him close and pet his head. Jonghyun's tears always made Kibum want to hold onto him and never let go, so he followed that instinct.

 

"Jjongie, what's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked, a million reasons for this breakdown running through his mind, each clawing at his mind with each second, before Jonghyun lifted his head slightly so he could speak clearly. Well, as clearly as he managed in-between sobs.

 

"Yo-you, you put foam on the furniture so I wouldn't hurt myself!"

 

Oh. In his panic, Kibum hadn't even thought of the little surprise project he'd implemented while Jonghyun got ready for bed.

 

"I was on my way to the kitchen and I hit the chair, because of course I did, but it didn't hurt, and--" Jonghyun glanced at the foam, seeing, in the newly-lit room, that it was a soft, rose colour "--oh my god, and it's pink! It's _p-pink_!" His words were climbing in pitch before another hiccup brought them back to his regular intonation. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for in the world, how do I deserve you?!" Kibum was shocked that such a small gesture had meant so much to him. And the insinuation that Jonghyun would ever be undeserving of something broke his heart.

 

"Oh, honey, please don't cry, of course you do! You deserve everything, I have to take care of my baby, don't I?" He rubbed his hands on Jonghyun's back, trying to ease his breathing.

 

"No!" Jonghyun let go of Kibum to stare him in the eye, his hands still grasping onto Kibum's arms. "That's the thing, you don't have to! You choose to, and you choose to go out of your way to protect me and it's more than I could ever ask for and..." he was breathing deeply, voice recovering from its desperate state, more stable, now, and sure. "...you're perfect, Kibum..."

 

Kibum was at a loss for words, his lips parted and his eyes wide open in the face of Jonghyun's honest admiration. He felt the pressure of incoming tears in the bridge of his nose.

 

"Jonghyun, I..." He gulped, blinking faster and looking away. "Geez, you're gonna make me cry, and you know we'll never stop if we both start crying." He managed a chuckle, to hopefully halt his tears and get the small quiver of his bottom lip under control. Jonghyun laughed, tears still stinging his eyes.

 

"We're a bit of a mess, huh..." He wiped his face with his sleeve, staring down at his lap. Kibum looked at him and lifted his chin, using his thumbs to wipe what Jonghyun had left behind, a good excuse to just keep stroking his cheeks even after the tears were gone.

 

"We're a good mess. A nice mess." His soft laughter was joined by Jonghyun's own giggle-hiccup. After a moment of silence, Jonghyun looked back into Kibum's eyes, his voice little more than a whisper.

 

"Thank you, Kibummie..." Kibum absorbed the quiet, meaningful words. He knew the pink foam was only a small fraction of what he was being thanked for. He nodded and leaned forward to press a sweet, short kiss to Jonghyun's lips, reassurance in his tone as he pulled back.

 

"Any time... Now," he grinned, "what do you say we get some cookies and go back to bed?" His suggestion made Jonghyun mirror his grin, a crinkle in his eyes.

 

"That would be nice." The sniffles weren't going anywhere for a while, but Jonghyun was reasonably calmer, now. As usual, Kibum's presence was comforting, and the soothing brush of his thumbs on Jonghyun's skin made him instinctively relax into his touch. Kibum was pleased, as he lightly kissed Jonghyun's forehead.

 

"Good. Come on now, Jjongie." He braced himself on the chair to get up, making sure Jonghyun was steady as well, taking him by the hand. As soon as they put back the cookie jar, taking the spoils to their room -- an exception, because no one wants ants, but Jonghyun is cute and needs to warm back up --, Jonghyun curled under Kibum's arm, letting himself be led to bed while enveloped in his boyfriend's warmth.

 

"I love you, Bummie..." He said, the tiniest aftershock of a sob shaking his voice, as he squeezed Kibum's hand. Kibum squeezed right back, making sure he was tucked into his side comfortably.

 

"I love you too, sweetie."


End file.
